mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Harry
Harry is a male bear and one of Fluttershy's animal companions. He is first mentioned in Party of One, he makes his first on-screen appearance in Lesson Zero, and he is first addressed by name in Scare Master. Development Rebecca Dart stated on Twitter, "Hairy the Bear was the very first design I ever did for MLP." Amy Keating Rogers' Smile Song#Original lyrics include an articulate Hairy. Depiction in the series Season one Harry is first mentioned but unidentified in the season one episode Party of One. When Pinkie Pie asks Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy to attend Gummy's "after-birthday party", they claim that they cannot attend because they have to house-sit for a bear named Harry. Season two In Lesson Zero, Harry makes his first physical yet unnamed appearance. Fluttershy gives him a painful back massage, which Twilight Sparkle mistakes for angry wrestling. Season three In Too Many Pinkie Pies, Harry has a picnic with Fluttershy and her other critter friends. In Sleepless in Ponyville, he appears in a forest outside Ponyville about to eat a fish when a sleep-scootering Scootaloo speeds past and accidentally snatches it away. In Magical Mystery Cure, Harry is among numerous animals in Fluttershy's cottage terrorizing Rainbow Dash. At one point, he uses a table as a back-scratcher. When Fluttershy rediscovers her destiny, he shows Fluttershy affection along with the other animals. Season four In Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1, Harry appears among a multitude of animals hiding in Fluttershy's cottage from the plunderseed vines. In Filli Vanilli, he wakes up to the sound of Fluttershy singing Music in the Treetops. In Maud Pie, he has a card game with other animals in Pinkie Pie's "Pinkie-Rainbow-Rari-Twi-Apple-Flutter-Maud Fun Time" obstacle course. Season five In Castle Sweet Castle, Twilight brushes Harry's teeth while helping Fluttershy clean up her animal friends. He also appears running wild in the Castle of Friendship throne room when Fluttershy and her friends redecorate. In Scare Master, Harry is referred to by name for the first time. He helps secure Fluttershy's cottage for Nightmare Night. When Fluttershy decides to join her friends for Nightmare Night, Harry takes part by dressing up as a ferocious monster and chasing the ponies through a cave. In The Hooffields and McColts, Harry appears in Fluttershy's Furry Friends Book Club. In The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2, he gives Starlight Glimmer a big bear hug during Friends Are Always There For You. Other depictions IDW comics Harry appears in Fluttershy's nightmare on page 8, in Fluttershy's cottage on pages 2 and 3, terrorizing the Cutie Mark Crusaders on pages 9, 11, and 12, playing American football on pages 10-12, and on cover A. Commercials In the Hot Topic online promotional video Hot Minute with Fluttershy, one of Fluttershy's questions is "BEST GIFT YOU'VE RECEIVED", to which she answers, "A big hug from Harry the bear". Merchandise Harry appears on the Season 2 poster/DVD set packaging/T-shirt/WeLoveFine.com iPhone case. In the Equestrian Odysseys expansion set of Enterplay's collectible card game, card #84 U is of Harry, which gives him the description "Harry's big brother Fuzzy Wuzzy is jealous of Harry, since Harry is fuzzier than Fuzzy Wuzzy ever was." Appearances | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | | }} Quotes Gallery See also * References Category:Supporting characters